


Little Bird

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Dick Grayson, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Koriand'r, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Dick Grayson realizes that his family was closer than he originally thought.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasushiroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/gifts).



_'My Little Bird'_ that's what his mom used to call him, back then in the circus. Growing up in a talented family, full of acrobats he learned pretty early how to 'fly'. Dick Grayson was nature in the air, resembling a bird with its wings spread out, performing various tricks with his family. It was a family business and he was happy. His Mommy and Daddy loved him, they had friends in the circus and they were so very happy. 

The day when his parents fell to their death, Dick's wings were literally broken. He could never imagine himself flying without them, his parents, ever again. He was angry, at himself, and the world. How dare they leave him? Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, for him he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. A billionaire of Wayne Enterprises. Dick hated it. He hated every single moment of it. Was he some sort of charity case? So the billionaire could brag how kind and generous he was? 

He didn't have the energy to fight though, so he accepted it, allowing himself to drift aimlessly into the ocean of changes, almost suffocating from the waves. He no longer cared though, what he had to live for? His parents were gone. 

Bruce Wayne turned out to be more interesting than he originally anticipated. He taught him, trained him, and showed him how to let go of his anger, but Dick couldn't he wouldn't. He was afraid that if he let go, he would simply float away into nothingness. His anger and wrath and rage was the only thing grounding him to this existence. It was only solidified when he found out that his parents' murder was no accident.

_"I have to be the one who finds them."_

_"Why?"_

_"So I can kill them."_

So Bruce made him a Robin. His right hand and as many would call him a sidekick. Bruce hoped that if he brought justice to people, he would see that vengeance was no answer. A lesson, Bruce learned himself on his lonesome. He didn't want the same to happen to Dick.

* * *

Turns out he was an angry kid who grew up to be a broody adult. Detective Dick Grayson left Gotham behind and settled in Detroit. And even if he loathed to admit it, part of him was still back there, in Gotham. There he met Rachel, a girl who claimed to know him. A boy from the circus, she called him. Dick thought it was Bruce's pathetic attempt to bring him back. Color him surprised when he found out, that the poor thing lost her mother. Murdered, right in front of her eyes. While their situation was quite different because he didn't have to see the actual murder, it was made to look like an accident, he could sympathize with her. Her words cutting his heart.

_"I guess I'm an orphan now. I have nowhere else to go..."_

And unlike him, she wasn't lucky enough to be found by Bruce Wayne.

A lot of messed up shit happened to them on their way to safety. Murderous Nuclear Family following them and almost killing Hank and Dawn, meeting a strange lady, Kori Anders, who he slept with the same day. Finding Gar, a boy who could turn into a green tiger. Meeting Robin 2.0 (talk about freaky). He felt betrayed... even though he left Bruce, he found his replacement the next day. Was he that easy to replace? Did he mean nothing to the man?

Fighting Rachel's crazy dad Trigon and getting rid of him...

It was all in the past now though. They were relatively safe and happy, together, living in the tower. Despite the great losses and sacrifices, he could finally say that their lives were getting better.

* * *

**"DICK!!!"** he heard Rachel yelling from the kitchen. Dragging a hand down his face in a weary manner, he looked at Kori who rolled her eyes, pointing at the door.

"Your turn to take care of them," she grumbled and turned away, going back to sleep. Completely unbothered by the chaos. He was sometimes envious of her calm and collected attitude.

Dick groaned, standing up from the warmth of his bed and dragging his body in the kitchen.

"What's up Rach?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"He's naked! AGAIN!" yelled Rachel, pointing her finger at mini-Superman, who was indeed naked as the day he was... created. Sitting unabashedly on the chair, with his bits on the display and munching on the cereal.

"Conner, buddy, we spoke about this. When you walk out of your room, you wear clothes," reason Grayson, covering Rachel's eyes with his hand, while looking at Conner.

"Garfield took my clothes. He said it was a part of the prank war. I have nothing to wear," and judging the way he was sitting here, that little fact didn't bother him. 

Dick groaned again, but soon his thought process came to a screeching halt. "P-prank war?" he whimpered out, horrified.

Conner just nodded his head happily and went back to eating. 

"Dude! Where the fuck is my costu- whoa!" yelled Jason, covering his face. "Why is he NAKED?!"

Conner opened his mouth to reply, but Dick beat him to it. "Gar stole all his clothes."

"That little shit!" cursed Jason, looking around for Gar, thinking that he was hiding somewhere, giggling. 

"Langauge!" demanded Dick, causing the teens to roll their eyes. 

That was the time when Kori decided to make her presence known, strutting in a kitchen like the queen she was. 

"Calm down grandpa, what's going on here?"

"Gar stole our clothes!" spoke Conner and Jason in unison, looking at each other surprised. Rachel just shook her head, muttering 'Wonder-twins' under her breath.

"Hey guys what's- Aarrgh!" yelled Gar, running away from the room just as fast as he came in. Naked Conner and angry Robin chasing you would make anyone run away. Rachel shook his head, done with their shit, and poured herself and Kori some coffee. Kori gave her a soft smile, thanking her, and took the offered beverage. 

* * *

"Did you guys find your clothes?" asked Dick rhetorically, staring at them with a secretive smile on his face. 

"Yeah, we did. The asshole hid them in vents!" yelled Robin, giving him a glare that screamed 'retribution'. 

"I told you guys! IT WAS NOT ME!" pouted Gar, yelling in annoyance and retreated to his room. 

"If not you then who?!" demanded Jason following after him with Conner close behind.

The moment they left, Kori and Rachel dissolved into giggles, high-fiving each other. Dick looked at them his eyebrow raised.

"Seriously, you two?" 

"What can I say, we are a great team," fist-bumped Kori and Rach.

Dick just shook his head, not knowing what else to say. They were so troublesome... but he wouldn't have his kids any other way. Wait a second, his kids? Well... he supposed they were his kids. Did this what Bruce felt when he adopted him? Is this what moved him? Well, at least these guys were more well-behaved and less difficult than he was.

It was ironic. Bat adopted him, a broken little Robin and now here he was having a big family of his own. It all started with Rachel though, his Little Raven. His Little Bird... and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
